Five Senses
by GatorGrrrl
Summary: Josh appreciates all five of his senses. One-shot. Mild D/J slash.


**Title:** Five Senses  
**Author:** GatorGrrrl  
**Rating:** T (very mild R)  
**Pairing:** Drake/Josh  
**Warnings:** Implied and/or mild M/M sexual situations  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in _Drake & Josh._ But it would be nice if I did.

**Author's Note: **This was written in hopes that it would get my juices flowing again. I'm stalled on my other story at the moment. It's also my first attempt at D/J slash. It's mild, but it's still slash. I hope you like it!

* * *

**I. Sight**

Josh loves the way Drake looks when he first wakes up the best – bleary-eyed and sleep-creased, his hair flat on one side and sticking to his forehead. The way he yawns big enough so Josh can see his uvula (Drake, of course, would giggle at the sound of that word) and then smacks his lips together softly afterward. The way his right hand snakes beneath the hem of his t-shirt to scratch at the soft skin beneath, just a couple inches of treasure trail (Josh looked it up on the Internet) visible, disappearing into the waistband of his flannel pajama pants.

The way Drake looks after his shower comes in a close second. They way his hair is wet and spiky and a shade darker than usual. The way the towel drapes loosely around his neck, framing his bare chest. The way, inevitably, there's a tiny dollop of shaving cream clinging to one of his earlobes and how the sight makes Josh wish it was whipped cream so he could lick it off.

When Drake's asleep on the couch in their room – yeah, Josh loves that, too. The way his mouth hangs slightly open and Josh can almost see his tongue in the soft blue glow of the television. The way his hair falls into his eyes in that way that makes Josh's fingertips itch to push it off his forehead. The way his chest rises and falls with the rhythm of even breathing. The way his eyes sometimes race behind his eyelids and how Josh hopes he's dreaming about him.

But most of all, Josh loves the way Drake looks when he smiles at him. They way the expression creeps up his face and dances in his eyes. The way just the tip of his tongue sometimes appears in the space between his teeth. The way the skin crinkles around his eyes when the smile's big enough to devour his entire face.

The way Josh knows when the smile is just for him.

**II. Hearing**

Josh loves the sound of Drake's laughter. The way it bubbles up from deep inside and erupts out of his mouth on a burst of breath. The way Josh can tell if it's genuine or forced by its pitch or tone or the length of time it lasts. The way the timbre of it makes Josh shiver.

The crackle of static electricity as Drake pulls his shirt over his head always makes Josh giddy. The way the sound pops softly in the air between them in the moonlit darkness of their room and how it always makes Josh's heart thunder in his ears. The way the sound is like a promise of paradise.

That Josh loves the way Drake sings is a given.

What Josh loves the most is the sound of Drake's voice against his skin. The way it resonates against the side of his neck or over his heart or in his ear. The way the sound seems to warm him from deep inside, like a full body blush, making his skin tingle.

The way the words "I love you" sound like home.

**III. Smell**

Josh loves the smell of Drake's guitar polish. The way it permeates the air and tickles his nose as he sits on his bed doing his homework. The way it conjures images of Drake's hands and Drake's tongue as it peeks from the corner of his mouth in concentration. The way it makes Drake's skin smell, and by extension, his own.

The way Drake smells after a performance is high on Josh's list of favorite things. The way he smells like sweat and adrenaline and happiness. The way the smell radiates off him like heat waves until Josh has to grit his teeth to keep from grabbing him. The way the smell lingers in Josh's bed sheets for days when Drake is too exhausted to climb the ladder to his own bed and collapses onto Josh's, falling asleep before he even gets his shoes off.

Josh loves the smell of Drake's skin after he orgasms. The way it's a mixture of sweat and lust and blood flowing just beneath the surface. The way it's sweet and sharp and makes his head spin. The way it clings to the air and seeps into his pores, branding him forever Drake's.

The way he wishes he could bottle it and take it with him when he leaves for college.

**IV. Taste**

Josh loves the way Mountain Fizz tastes on Drake's tongue. The way the sugar only adds to the sweetness of his mouth. The way the flavor lingers on Josh's lips and how he fights against the urge to lick it away because he wants the taste to last. The way Drake knows Josh loves it and takes a long sip from the ubiquitous half-empty two-liter bottle in the mini-fridge before kissing him.

The minty taste of Drake's toothpaste is something Josh craves. The way it tastes like ambrosia when he fits his lips between Drake's each night before bed. The way he swears he can taste it on the rim of the milk jug after Drake takes a drink. The way it doesn't taste the same when he uses it himself.

Josh loves the taste of Drake's breath. The way it mingles with his when they're sharing the same air and how it makes him feel hungry and satiated all at once. The way it tastes like candy and completion and life.

Josh thinks he could live off the taste of Drake's skin indefinitely.

**V. Touch**

The feel of the skin behind Drake's left ear makes Josh crazy. The way it's smooth and soft and warm. The way he loves to slide his tongue over it. The way it makes Drake squirm when he does.

Josh loves the feel of Drake's hands on him. The way they snake along the back of his scalp when they kiss. The way they oh-so-gently caress the soft down along his hairline. The way the callused fingertips slide along his skin as they push the hem of his shirt up his back. The way they brushed his tears away after their first time.

The feel of Drake's lips against his palm is the most erotic thing Josh has ever felt. The way Drake drags his lower lip across the heated skin. The way he traces Josh's life line with the tip of his tongue, leaving a trail of wetness to cool in the heat between them. The way his thumb slowly massages Josh's pulse point to hold him in place.

Josh loves the way Drake's throat vibrates against his lips when he speaks softly in the early hours before dawn. The way Drake's words move beyond mere sound and become sensation, like low-voltage electricity swimming through his blood. The way words that aren't really words seem to make perfect sense.

The way the sound of his name never felt so good.

The End

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
